


Everything Beautiful is Far Away

by 3lux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Kaihun - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, i guess lmao, light exhibitionism, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lux/pseuds/3lux
Summary: “We have been in photoshoots together before, just the two of us. We make a good team.” “We are best friends.” Sehun says out of nowhere. “…So?” “This shoot is different. Would you feel comfortable lying in a bed with me, pretending you are my lover?” Sehun just asked that in front of everyone. Jongin feels embarrassed, but he doesn’t let that defeat him. It’s not like they haven’t shared a bed before. A year ago they used to sleep together when Junmyeon wasn’t in the dorm or they would cuddle while watching movies. It’s not like they haven’t shared little private moments on stage. It’s not a secret that Jongin occasionally teases him and flirts with him in the middle of a concert, but lately Baekhyun is the only one who has the power to make Sehun blush. Maybe Jongin wants some of that power back.





	1. Butterflies and Airplanes.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a fic after 7 years omfg. This is also the first time I write about sekai (or about EXO in general), so please be nice to me. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

This is not an exaggeration, but EXO has been busy since their debut. Sehun likes that. He enjoys having a busy schedule, traveling and meeting new people. He loves dancing. He loves his hyungs. He loves getting new opportunities. He hates getting sick though. 

Today he has a “business meeting” in SM with EXO’s manager, the editor-in-chief of a fashion magazine and a photographer. Of course, his body decided that today was the perfect time to make him cough and feel disgustingly hot. He is 100% sure he will be completely sick within a couple of hours, but he can’t let this opportunity go away. The magazine wants him for the cover and they have been interested in talking to Sehun for a couple of months. He is intrigued. 

As all of them have 2 days free of activities, the majority of the members will sleep in the dorm until they feel recharged. Then you have Sehun, Junmyeon and Chanyeol, who can’t sleep many hours in a row without feeling like they are wasting their lives. Sehun and Chanyeol like to walk around the city when they have free days; Junmyeon apparently wakes up just to be sure he is ready for any catastrophe. The last time they stayed in the dorm, Baekhyun woke up at 8:00 AM with a headache and it took Junmyeon a minute to give him a pill and lead him back to bed. 

For that reason Sehun could swear Junmyeon is the one who wakes up earlier than the others, but Junmyeon’s arm is still resting on Sehun after falling asleep in the same bed the night before. Junmyeon is sleeping profoundly. His chest moves up and down in a slow pace. Sehun checks his phone. 10:13 AM. He takes a couple of seconds to hate himself and the entire universe and then he decides to start his day, carefully moving Junmyeon’s arm so he can get up. 

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Sehun walks to the kitchen. It feels a little bit weird to find Jongin there eating a sandwich because it’s too early for him to be awake, but Sehun decides to ignore the situation. 

“Hey.” 

Jongin looks at him when he hears his voice and smiles. He looks sleepy and cute. Sehun corresponds the smile and then decides to take a glass from the cupboard and fill it with cold water. He tends to eat at least five times a day, but right now he isn’t hungry at all. His stupid sickness is starting to fuck him up. He’s not thirsty either, but he needs to clear his throat. 

“Are you all right?” Jongin asks. When Sehun looks at him, he notices that the boy is frowning. “You look…” 

“Please, don’t say that I look awful. Please. Today’s not the right day for that.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t look awful,” Jongin’s voice sounds sincere and Sehun feels a little bit better, but then his friend continues talking. “You look horrible.” 

Sehun whines like a 2-year-old who didn’t get the candy he wanted to eat while he rests his head on the kitchen bar right in front of where Jongin is eating his breakfast. 

“Why would you say that? I hate you.” His voice is childish, but he doesn’t care. Sehun knows that he can act like this when he is with Jongin. 

“I’m joking, come on.” He feels his friend’s hand play with his dark hair and then the same hand touches his cheek. Jongin slaps him softly a couple of times. Sehun understands his silent request and lifts his head to look at Jongin. “Why aren’t you sleeping? You’re sick, Sehun.” 

“I have to go to SM. I should leave in half an hour.” 

“You can’t go. Tell Junmyeon hyung to explain them the situation.” Sehun wants to tell Jongin to leave him alone because he can’t deal with this right now, but Jongin looks genuinely concerned and that makes him happy. Is that weird? It’s not a secret that Sehun loves attention after all. He enjoys being the maknae for a reason, you know. 

“He is asleep. I’m not going to wake him up just because you want to tell me what to do.” Sehun drinks his water while Jongin looks at him with an annoyed expression on his face. Sehun thinks he won this round, but Jongin open his mouth one more time.

“I’m going with you.” 

“No, you aren’t.” 

Jongin stays quiet and continues to eat the rest of his sandwich. Sehun stays quiet too, and drinks his water (it feels warm in his mouth, which is not pleasant at all). Suddenly, Jongin stands up, walks around the kitchen bar and looks at Sehun from head to toe. Sehun is still drinking his water so he almost chokes with the liquid. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“The clothes you are wearing, obviously.” Jongin answers without any expression on his face. “I’m not looking at your hot body or anything Sehun, calm down.” He laughs and shakes his head as if he couldn’t believe Sehun could think he would do something like that. Of course they both know Jongin sometimes checks him out (Sehun does the same to him anyway), but for some reason Sehun believes what Jongin said.

10 minutes later Sehun finds out why Jongin was looking at him like that. His friend is wearing matching clothes to his. Black skinny jeans, a pastel blue turtleneck, beige sneakers, and a beige coat. Sehun is wearing black skinny jeans, a black turtleneck, black sneakers, a light blue coat and light blue socks. They like to match their clothes when they go to the airport. They also own the same shirts in different colors, but this still surprises Sehun. 

“Where are you going?” He asks with curiosity. Jongin rolls his eyes.

“I told you I’m going with you.” 

 

A driver came to pick them up and Sehun is sitting on the back seat, a space between him and Jongin, with his arms crossed and venom in his eyes. He hates when Jongin treats him like a baby. They’re the same age! He should play along and let Sehun do whatever the fuck he wants. He shouldn’t try to act like Junmyeon, all mature and shit. 

He avoids looking at Jongin. Sehun needs to make it clear that he is pissed off, so his eyes are glued to the car window. The streets are filled with cars and decorated with Christmas lights. December is one of his favorite months because a lot of people look happier while they walk around the city and not even the cold weather seems to affect them. 

Suddenly, something hit his right shoulder. He soon realizes that Jongin poked him with one of his fingers. 

“What?”

“Do you love me?” Jongin’s voice is the sweetest thing on earth right now and Sehun hates it. 

“No.”

“Well, I love you.” The other boy’s head is tilted to the side and he has a cute smile on his face.

“You aren’t Junmyeon hyung.” 

His answer seems to confuse Jongin. The boy stays quiet for a couple of seconds with his eyes wide open. 

“Is Junmyeon hyung the only one who can love you? Is he the only one who can take care of you? Because fuck, Sehun, that’s a bit unfair.” Sehun can’t decide if Jongin is disappointed or annoyed. Maybe both? 

“I didn’t mean that. Whatever… I’m sick. I’m sorry.”

Jongin smiles again, and he looks satisfied with the sincere apology. Sehun wraps himself in his coat and moves his attention back to the car window. 

 

“Good morning,” Sehun greets with a bow and a smile as soon as they enter their manager’s office. When both of them look around the room, Jongin can feel a change in Sehun’s posture. Something is making his friend freak out internally. Probably the fact that the editor-in-chief of the magazine and the photographer are already there. 

Jongin places one of his hands on Sehun’s waist and squeezes lightly. 

“Oh Sehun, nice to meet you,” Sehun continues after a couple of seconds of doubt and he even manages to smile. 

Jongin introduces himself too (as Kai) and tries hard not to laugh when he notices that the editor-in-chief looks excited. She can’t stop looking at Sehun and her smile is one of the biggest smiles Jongin has ever seen. He also looks at Sehun and for some reason, he feels the urge to kiss his cheek. Sehun is so fucking beautiful, even when his eyes are watery and his nose is a little bit red. Everyone would agree with that. He understands why this woman, who works for one of the most popular fashion magazines in the country and talks to models every day, is so damn happy. 

“I’m here because I didn’t want Sehun to come alone, but I’ll sit in the corner. Don’t mind me.” Jongin finishes and does as he said. He keeps smiling and the rest of the people in the room (except for Sehun) laugh at his words. 

The editor-in-chief starts talking to Sehun while their manager asks Jongin about Sehun’s health. He says what he knows and their manager makes him promise to tell Junmyeon to call him as soon as possible. 

 

A couple of minutes later, Sehun is completely lost in the editor’s words. She is explaining the concept of the shoot and saying over and over again that she thinks Sehun is perfect for it. Jongin agrees, but he keeps his mouth shut, obviously. 

If Jongin could use a phrase to summarize the concept of the photoshoot, he would say “two people being intimate.” He is sure Sehun would disagree. He would say something as simple as “sex.” Yeah, the editor literally wants to do a sexy shoot with Sehun being the center of the attention. She wants him to look “as fragile as a porcelain doll” or whatever. She claimed that Sehun can look innocent, pure and ethereal really easily. She used the shoot they did for W Korea as an example. 

“And… we want you to do the shoot with one of your bandmates,” she says next. 

Jongin looks at her with full interest. What a way to sell magazines! Put two members of EXO in a bed, make them act like they love each other and watch their fans explode. He tries hard not to chuckle. This woman knows what she’s doing. 

“Really?” Sehun’s voice sounds relieved and Jongin raises one of his eyebrows. “That would be great!”

Jongin feels something weird fly in his stomach. Butterflies? Fucking airplanes?

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“Of course! I mean, I would be more comfortable with someone I already know and trust.” 

“Perfect!” Her voice also sounds relieved. She probably thought Sehun would hate the idea of doing this type of shoot with another male. “Do you think Byun Baekhyun would be interested?” 

Jongin wants to jump out of the window. The Butterflies died. The airplanes crashed. 

“Baekhyun hyung?” Sehun asks and stays quiet for a moment. 

“It’s just a suggestion. We have been following you closely during your tour, checking photos and comments,” the editor explains herself, “and the fans seem to really like you two together. They think it’s funny how Baekhyun is interested in being close to you all the time on stage.” 

Sehun laughs at that. Well, yeah, she isn’t lying. Baekhyun is also interested in being close to Sehun when they’re not on stage. The older likes to joke around and make Sehun all flustered. 

“I think he would be interested,” Sehun answers and Jongin wants to scream, “but in my opinion, he is too short for me. If you want me to sit on top of him or something like that, I would be scared of crushing him.” 

Sehun sounds so concerned that both the editor and photographer laugh at his words. 

“What about Park Chan—“, she starts to fuck with Jongin’s sanity again, so he decides to interrupt her. 

“I could do it”, Jongin says without thinking. He can’t ignore Sehun’s stare that clearly screams “WHAT DID YOU SAY?” 

“Would you, Kai?” The editor asks with a smile. 

“They would look good together,” the photographer points out. Jongin decides that he is his new favorite person. 

“Yeah… I mean, we are the same age, we share that bond,” he feels stupid saying that. “We are actually really close, but you couldn’t notice it because I was injured and I wasn’t on stage dancing next to him for a couple of months.” 

Sehun doesn’t like to talk about Jongin’s injury. When someone says something about it, Sehun looks for something else to do to distract himself or literally leaves the room. Right now, Sehun is focusing his eyes on his hands and Jongin decides to add something more so his friend can forget about what he said earlier. 

“We have been in photoshoots together before, just the two of us. We make a good team.” 

“We are best friends.” Sehun says out of nowhere. 

“…So?” 

“This shoot is different. Would you feel comfortable lying in a bed with me, pretending you are my lover?” 

Sehun just asked that in front of everyone. Jongin feels embarrassed, but he doesn’t let that defeat him. It’s not like they haven’t shared a bed before. A year ago they used to sleep together when Junmyeon wasn’t in the dorm or they would cuddle while watching movies. It’s not like they haven’t shared little private moments on stage. It’s not a secret that Jongin occasionally teases him and flirts with him in the middle of a concert, but lately Baekhyun is the only one who has the power to make Sehun blush. 

Maybe Jongin wants some of that power back. 

“I swear it’s going to be okay. Let me do this with you,” Jongin knows he shouldn’t insist so much. He is acting like a weirdo, but he can’t let Chanyeol or Baekhyun do this photoshoot with Sehun. 

Sehun stays quiet for a moment while the editor-in-chief looks at Jongin with interest. Jongin wants to believe she is thinking about the outfits for the shoot or something similar. He hopes she is not judging him. 

“Would you need me and Kai to have a different hair color for the shoot?” Sehun asks the editor, and in that moment, it looked like every single person in the room understood what his question implied. He accepted Jongin as his partner. 

“I really like the way you both look right now,” her attention returns to Sehun. “And I know you just changed it back to black, so I don’t want to make you dyed it again so soon.” Sehun nods and smiles. 

“Come here Kai! Let me explain you a little bit more about the photoshoot.” The editor-in-chief moves her hand, inviting him to get closer. 

He sits next to Sehun and he can feel the tension between them. Sehun may have agreed to do the shoot with him, but he is not happy about it. Jongin knows it. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Kyuha is going to be the only person on set with you during the photoshoot,” she is talking about the photographer. He is probably the same age as Minseok. “We want privacy on set, so the makeup artists will be there to apply your makeup and they will leave the place as soon as they finish. If you need to reapply something, Kyuha will help you. He will also tell you when to change your clothes. Is that okay?” 

“Absolutely,” Sehun says. Jongin nods his head. 

“Great! Now, Kai,” she starts and Jongin pays even more attention to her. “You have to be the opposite of what Sehun will portrait, but at the same time, I want you to show me that you need him. You desire him. You don’t want to exist without him. If Sehun is the flower, you are the thorn. He is innocence and you are lust. You will be holding in your hands the most precious angel and you want to take him to hell with you. But,” she makes a pause, and Jongin stops breathing. “Even though he is more fragile than you, he is in charge. He owns you.” 

It feels like her words hit Jongin right in the chest. He smirks, letting Kai shine through his features without realizing what he is doing. 

“Got it,” Jongin answers.


	2. Pure, Angelic, and Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the photoshoot and Sehun couldn't be more nervous. The memories of his past with Jongin are still fresh in his mind, and that doesn't help at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! ♡.♡ I didn't expect anyone to even read this story lmao. 
> 
> This chapter will be completely Sehun-focused, and a little bit angsty (sorry???). 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m not going to lie, I’m a little bit nervous now.” Sehun isn’t going to act like he is okay with whatever the fuck is going to happen in the next couple of hours. Don’t get him wrong, he had two weeks to think about it and he now agrees that Jongin is the best companion he could’ve gotten. He trusts him, he loves him, and he also admires Jongin’s ability to work with fashion photographers. He feels comfortable, but at the same time he wishes Jongin didn’t look so damn good today. 

They’re on their way to the location and his heart is racing under his black shirt. He still has his black hair, but Jongin decided to have his hair dyed from brown to ash gray. The daylight enters through the car window, making Jongin’s hair shine and Sehun wants to punch him in the face because it’s not fair. Jongin looks handsome even though he just woke up from a nap. How can he do that?

“Maybe it’s excitement and not nervousness.” Jongin winks suggestively. Sehun thinks he is joking. He is probably trying to make him laugh and make the situation less awkward. Sehun appreciates his friend’s efforts and laughs, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He lets the back of his head touch the headrest and decides he won’t open his eyes for the rest of the car ride. He shouldn’t look at Jongin so much. It’s creepy. 

“Shut up.” 

“No, but in all seriousness... we’ll be all right,” Jongin’s voice is soft. 

Sehun nods but keeps his eyes closed. 

After all these years of knowing Jongin, Sehun has tried to define their friendship. He has learned that he can’t define their friendship with just one word, so he has chosen several. Their friendship is: exciting, real, emotional, fragile and silent. He chose “fragile” as the most relevant word. Sehun is loyal to everything and everyone he loves, and because of that he expects the same in return. He demands the attention of his loved ones because he would put anything aside and run to you if you need his help. He just wants what he gives. He wants balance, but he can’t have that with Jongin. At least not now.

Last year they genuinely acted like a couple every single time they were alone. They kissed, cuddled, talked for hours about their future and fears. They supported each other so well. This year, Sehun started to feel like he lost Jongin, not as a friend, but as “the person who would kiss him goodnight.” Now he can’t have him the same way he used to. 

Their friendship is fragile because some nights, when they have been traveling for months and they’re away from home, Jongin still wants Sehun to kiss him. He says no. Other days Jongin stares at him during interviews and he has to ignore him because Sehun knows what each look means. Some are a simple, “are you okay?” Others are, “you are so beautiful.” Sehun waits for the, “I miss you” look, but that one hurts the most. 

The worst thing is that they never dated. They are an “almost,” and that invisible label is annoying as fuck. His first kiss is Jongin. They kissed the night before their comeback with Call Me Baby. It was slow, sexy and meaningful. Both of them were waiting for that moment after so many years of mutual attraction. Sehun doesn’t regret it, but he hates the fact that Jongin is also his last kiss. He feels like he can’t move on, he is stuck. 

His heart is still loyal to what he felt during those nights, but he acts like he isn’t interested anymore. Yeah, he occasionally holds Jongin’s hand in public, they whisper constantly, they tease each other (when Sehun is in the mood), but that doesn’t happen anymore when they are alone. That’s okay though. Their friendship is fragile, so it made sense for them to end like this, right?

The silence in the car doesn’t help Sehun to stop thinking. The good thing is that, according to the driver, they’re about to arrive to their destination.

He really hopes they’ll be all right.

 

 

The location for the photoshoot is a huge house in the outskirts of the city. It’s spacious, clean and peaceful. Sehun immediately assumes no one lives there yet, and the magazine rented the house for the occasion. The makeup artists are already there, and after they greeted them Jongin starts to have a conversation with the women. Sehun smiles, pretending he is listening, but he’s actually paying attention to his surroundings. He doesn’t see anything unusual downstairs, so they’ll probably have to go upstairs for the shoot. That means they’ll be posing in a real bedroom. 

He would literally pay someone to stab him in the heart, because he wants to die right now. 

“Are you guys ready to have your makeup applied?” The new voice in the room catches Sehun’s attention. It’s the photographer, Kyuha. He looks friendly and full of energy today, and that makes Sehun feel a little bit better. He likes it when people enjoy their jobs.

 

 

Sehun thinks he looks cute when he looks at himself in the mirror. He is also surprised. He knows the woman who worked with him did a great job for the shoot because his makeup is truly subtle. It’s what people who don’t know shit about makeup would call “a natural look,” but it isn’t natural at all because it took her an hour to finish. She also made his hair look kind of messy, as if he just woke up. Jongin’s makeup looks natural too. The only difference between them is that Jongin has his ash gray hair slicked back. 

The makeup artists must go as soon as they finish their job, but they leave some makeup on set because apparently Sehun will need some more later. 

“We’ll divide the photoshoot in two parts, so we have two sets upstairs” the photographer explains once the three of them are alone. “Each set will represent one of your characters for today. We’ll start with Sehun’s because we need more natural light in it,” Sehun nods and takes a deep breath in order to calm himself down. “Let’s go. I’ll give you your first outfits so we can start.” The man walks first with a big smile on his face, and Sehun shares a look with Jongin before both of them start to walk behind him. 

There are five rooms upstairs. Two of them are bigger than the others and they were used to create the sets. Kyuha, the photographer, leads them to one of the other three rooms so they can change their clothes. This room is empty, except for a couple of chairs, the clothes they’ll wear, and a table full of snacks and water bottles. 

“I like this,” Jongin says. Sehun looks at his friend and finds him shirtless, looking at his outfit that is on a chair. 

“I can see that, as you’re already half naked,” Sehun laughs, and starts to check his own outfit so he can put his attention elsewhere except for his friend’s body. 

“Well, we need to hurry up, you know.” 

Sehun agrees with a nod and takes off his shirt too. He hasn’t even taken the outfit out of the transparent suit bag, but he can already tell it looks expensive and delicate. The editor-in-chief didn’t mention the designer they would wear for this shoot and now he is curious. Sehun takes the long sleeve shirt out of the bag to look at it properly. 

“Oh shit,” he whispers. 

The shirt is the most beautiful item of clothing ever. Don’t call him a nerd, okay? But Sehun thinks he can identify the different fabrics. He is almost sure the shirt was made with lace and… organza? It looks like the designer worked with the white organza first and then they incorporated the white lace above it. The design of the lace is freaking gorgeous. It has tiny white roses and silver branches all over it. 

He is smiling so much while he buttons up the shirt. It’s good to know that the fabric is lighter than he thought it would be. The shirt covers up his collarbones but at least it’s not a turtleneck. Sehun feels like a prince right now, a prince that is ready to go to bed in the fanciest sleepwear. 

Now it’s time for the pants. It takes him 5 seconds to take off his shoes and ripped jeans because he is so damn excited to see the complete outfit on him. Sehun inhales deeply when he looks at the plain silver pants in his hands. They’re high wasted, soft, and a little bit shiny. They match with the branches of the shirt. He puts them on and tucks the shirt in it. 

“Damn,” the other voice in the room surprises him. It was Jongin’s voice, of course. Sehun kind of forgot he wasn’t alone. 

He looks at Jongin with interest. Damn? Why did he say that? He is about to ask, but loses his words in an instant. 

Jongin is standing away from him, ready to start the shoot. Sehun lost a lot of time checking the clothes and dying internally because of their beauty, but Jongin isn’t as crazy about clothes as he is. He probably finished getting ready before Sehun, but it seems like he stayed in the room just to watch him get dressed. And now Jongin is looking at him from head to toe again like the other day in the dorm. This time his friend doesn’t have any excuse though, Sehun knows he is checking him out. 

But that’s not what made Sehun speechless. 

“You are beautiful,” Jongin speaks again. 

Sehun wants to laugh because if there’s a beautiful person in this room, it would be Jongin. Sehun felt like a prince, but now he is trash.

He is okay with that, because… 

Jongin is wearing something that shouldn’t be considered a fucking long sleeve shirt. It’s translucent. IT’S IS TRANSLUCENT. It’s not transparent, but YOU CAN STILL SEE JONGIN’S ABS, ARMS, COLLARBONES, EVERYTHING. Sehun appreciates that at least the pants are real pants and not translucent pants because that would’ve been too much for him and for everyone. Jongin’s shirt is completely white. A white organza shirt (he thinks) with white silk organza (maybe) cuffs and front placket. His pants are similar to Sehun’s and they are white too. 

“You look really good,” Sehun finally opens his mouth, and his words make Jongin smile. 

“You are beautiful.” 

It’s like Jongin didn’t hear him.

Sehun doesn’t know what to say next, so he stays quiet. 

 

 

The first set is simple and elegant at the same time. There’s a big bed in the room with a gold color headboard and some white pillows. There’s a clock on a bedside table, next to it a vase with red roses in it, and a floor lamp on the other side of the bed. Sehun and Jongin walk in the room at the same time while the photographer is checking the set for the last time. It’s 3 PM already, but it seems to be the right time to start the shoot because the sunlight is also helping to illuminate the room. 

“When was the last time you had a pillow fight?” The photographer asks, and Sehun thinks that’s the weirdest question to ask someone when you are about to work with them for the first time. 

“Probably… six months ago?” Jongin is the one who answers. He looks as puzzled as Sehun. 

“Great! Have one now,” the photographer grabs a pillow from the bed and throws it in Sehun’s direction. He hits him on the chest and then walks to the other side of the room, in front of the bed, and takes his camera. 

Jongin laughs at Sehun, and that makes the younger one react.

“This is for volunteering to do the shoot with me,” Sehun hits Jongin right in the face with the pillow. He could’ve hit him harder, but he isn’t Kyungsoo (Sehun has morals when it comes to violence). 

“Are you still angry because of that?” Jongin is shocked. Apparently what Sehun said, surprised him more than the attack. 

“This is for looking good right after taking a nap,” Sehun continues and hits Jongin again, this time on the chest. 

“What?” Jongin starts to walk backwards towards the bed. 

“This is for the stupid shirt you’re wearing,” Sehun hits Jongin continuously, one, two, three times and his friend starts laughing. 

Jongin crawls up the bed and grabs a pillow. He manages to hit Sehun while he continues laughing. “Shut up!” Jongin says. There’s a childish tone in his voice. It’s adorable, Sehun decides. 

There’s a clicking sound in the background, but neither of the boys pay attention to it. Sehun hits Jongin again, but now that his friend has a pillow he can defend himself properly. Every single hit Jongin receives, he gets revenge for it. It takes Sehun no time to start jumping on the bed while he tries to hit Jongin on the face at least one more time. Jongin is kneeling on the bed and looking up, trying to dodge the pillow. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, dumbass. I own you, remember?” Sehun is referring to what the editor said about the concept for the photoshoot in their meeting. He isn’t trying to flirt, or anything, but he notices something different in Jongin’s gaze. 

Jongin is distracted and Sehun takes advantage of that. He pushes Jongin to make him lay on the bed, sits on his tights, and grabs the pillow Jongin was holding to throw it away so he can’t defend himself. His actions make Jongin laugh again. 

Sehun won. 

“Could you sit on the edge of the bed?” The photographer speaks again and both of the boys look at him. Kyuha keeps the camera ready even when he’s talking to them. It’s like he doesn’t want to miss any of their movements. 

“Sure,” Sehun totally forgot Kyuha was there though. He smiles and removes himself off Jongin to do what he was told. 

“Kai, sit behind Sehun, yeah?” The photographer is still smiling and that makes Sehun feel comfortable. “Your legs around him. Hold him by the waist.” 

Sehun stays still until he feels Jongin hug him from behind. Jongin is warm and he smells amazing. Jongin places his head on one of Sehun’s shoulders and everything feels right. The atmosphere in the room is relaxed and happy. The pillow fight definitely helped Sehun to understand the mood for the first part of the shoot. He smiles lightly while Kyuha starts to take pictures now that they’re in their positions. 

“You look so good together,” the photographer says, and Sehun wants to ascend to heaven and ask for mercy because he doesn’t need this kind of comments. But he forgets about everything when he feels Jongin’s lips touch the back of his shoulder. His friend is smiling, but he probably doesn’t want the photographer to see him. 

The embrace tightens a little bit and Sehun turns his head to the left to catch Jongin’s eyes. They end up looking at each other intensely, but sweetly at the same time. Jongin’s smile is honest. It shows that he is happy to be there. The sound of the camera continues when Sehun decides to close his eyes and make his forehead touch Jongin’s cheek. 

Sehun likes this. 

Unfortunately, they stay in the pose for a couple of seconds because this is a fashion photoshoot and not the right time to cuddle.

Sehun decides to look at the camera this time. He keeps his expression soft and innocent, even though Jongin is now placing his lips on Sehun’s neck. It’s not a kiss, but a light touch. It’s been a while (six to seven months) since the last time Jongin kissed Sehun’s neck, so now even the lightest touch makes Sehun feel like he is on fire. He unconsciously lifts his left arm to play with Jongin’s hair. 

 

 

Sehun likes the fact that they’re allowed to improvise. Kyuha guides them with short comments to continue with the same atmosphere, but they change their pose other 5 times until the photographer gives them an instruction. He asks Sehun to lay on the bed. 

Following the instructions, Sehun takes his position first, his back against the messy bedsheets. According to Kyuha’s instructions, Jongin has to lay his body above Sehun's, but before doing anything else, he takes one of the red roses out of the vase. Then he crawls on the bed to get closer to Sehun and smiles.

“For you.” He extends his arm and looks at Sehun directly in the eye.

Of course the photographer starts snapping pictures again, because this is pure improvisation and Jongin literally looks like he is confessing his eternal love to Sehun. Their position is kind of weird though. Jongin has one of his knees between Sehun’s legs. 

“Take it with your left hand, Sehun,” Kyuha guides again, “intertwine your fingers with Kai’s.” 

Sehun follows the instruction. They intertwine their fingers and they are now holding the rose at the same time. Sehun thinks this is cute and pure as his character is supposed to be. But then Jongin lets his body rest on him, chest against chest and hides his face in Sehun’s neck. Because of the angle, the photographer can’t capture Jongin’s face anymore. 

Sehun is about to freak out. Jongin is on top of him, he can feel him completely. His weight, his breath, and heartbeat. Sehun is blushing and ready to lose his mind. He silently prays so Jongin doesn’t move against him because IF HE MOVES, Sehun is going to have a different problem to deal with other than his red face. 

“Sehun, can you look over here?” 

Sehun slowly moves his face to look at the camera and the photographer gasps.

“This one. Your fans are going to die because of this photo.” 

Jongin kisses his neck twice, intimate kisses that only Sehun notices. Their intertwined fingers hold the rose stronger than before. Sehun thinks he understands the reason why the photographer said that. He probably looks like Jongin just made love to him. He feels out of breath, his hair is a mess and his lips are slightly parted. 

This is supposed to be the “pure, angelic, and sweet” set. If he is reacting like this with Jongin, he can’t imagine what will happen once he is with Kai.


	3. The prince and the knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Kai was a challenge lmao. I hope you like it ♡

After the first session with Sehun, Jongin has to change his clothes for the second set by himself. Sehun is downstairs with the photographer because he has to have some makeup applied, so Jongin eats some snacks, drinks water, and tries to calm himself down. 

His entire body is filled with energy. Jongin feels like he could run all the way back to the dorms and then come back to the set without losing his breath. He feels recharged, invincible, and he knows all this energy came from the contact of his lips with Sehun’s neck. Jongin missed this sensation so much. He missed kissing him so fucking much. The problem is that now that he did it, he wants more. 

“I need to concentrate,” he reminds himself, pointing at the clothes that are in front of him.

His new outfit includes a black velvet blazer. It reminds him of something him and the rest of the EXO members wore for an award show a couple of months ago. Jongin will be less exposed this time, and that surprises him. He is used to dress sexier when he is Kim Kai, but in this shoot Jongin had the sexy look. For the second set he will be wearing black skinny jeans, a black shirt and the black velvet blazer. Oh, and he will wear shoes. Sehun’s outfit should be in the room and the idea of looking for it crosses his mind, but he decides to ignore his curiosity. 

It takes him more time to get ready, but once he has finished, Jongin walks to the room they’ll use for the second set. Neither the photographer nor Sehun are there yet, so he takes his time to check around. It’s definitely more obscure than the first set, and smaller. There’s a black curtain and a chair in front of it. There are some neon orange and pink light bulbs illuminating the set from different angles, which creates an interesting effect. Jongin is sure the colors will look great on Sehun’s skin. 

Why is he thinking about Sehun again? Fuck.

“Sorry for making you wait. Sehun is changing his clothes now and then we’ll be ready to continue.”

That’s the photographer talking behind him. 

“It’s okay,” Jongin turns around to look at the man and smiles. He now realizes the photographer brought something with him.

“Let me touch-up your makeup.” 

 

Jongin is lost in his thoughts while the photographer helps him to look decent. It doesn’t take him long because he didn’t mess up his makeup too much. One or two minutes later Jongin is walking around the set again, trying to collect this thoughts and come up with a plan. He needs to have his lips on Sehun again, not just during the shoot, but tomorrow, the day after, and forever. During the first set he could notice that Sehun went from being calm in his arms to restless under him. Does that mean something?

“Ready,” Sehun’s voice catches Jongin’s attention and he immediately looks at his friend. 

Shit. 

Sehun is wearing a silk shirt. 

(Rose gold silk, to be exact, but Jongin doesn’t really know the name of the color.)

The roles have switched because now Sehun is more exposed than him. His friend is wearing black skinny jeans and the long sleeve, loose shirt. The shirt is open, which shows a huge portion of Sehun’s skin. In addition to that, his new makeup makes him look even more gorgeous. He has golden glitter on his face that covers from under his eyes to his cheekbones. 

And he is wearing a golden crown. A fucking crown. 

“Oh, the prince arrived! Good!” Kyuha exclaims happily and takes the camera. 

Sehun and Jongin look at each other, and Jongin can swear Sehun smiled for a couple of seconds. He doesn’t know what that smile meant, but it excites him. Jongin can’t take his eyes off Sehun when his friend continues walking, because he doesn’t want to miss another mysterious smiles. 

“Can I tell you something before we continue?” The photographer asks and the boys nod their heads. “I really like the way you work together. You look natural and connected. Kai, this is the moment you’ll show me how much you desire Sehun. Sehun, show me that you have got Kai just where you want him.” 

Sehun laughs and Jongin, because he knows him well, can notice that that was an ironic laugh. Sehun is probably thinking that he didn’t want Jongin here in the first place, but Jongin decides to ignore everything and focus his attention on channeling Kai. He’s nervous though. 

The first instructions are said by the photographer and _Kai_ sits on the chair like any person would normally do it, with his back against the backrest. Sehun sits on his lap, his back against Kai’s chest. Kai thinks he would like to feel the silk against his bare skin. The photographer is in front of them, ready to start. Kai starts to feel excited rather than nervous, and that’s when he knows Jongin is out of the picture. 

“Sehun is a treasure. He’s the most precious person in the entire world and you have him in your arms, Kai,” Kyuha starts and Kai feels a rush of adrenaline accelerate his heart. “What would you do if I try to take him away from you?” 

Kai frowns and unconsciously moves his right arm to hold Sehun tightly. 

“Kill you?” 

The photographer smiles and immediately starts working. Kai imagines all the people who will look at these pictures want to take Sehun away from him. He has to show with his eyes that Sehun is his, and his only. His eyes are dangerous, a weapon. If Sehun is a prince, he will gladly be his knight. He would kill for him, but most importantly, he would die for him. This person sitting on his lap is one of a kind and Kai is lucky enough to have the opportunity to be in his presence. 

His hand has been holding Sehun by the waist, but Kai moves it to hold the front of Sehun’s jeans, where the button is. His thumb is between Sehun’s skin and the jeans, and that makes him feel satisfied. It’s like he is saying, _“This jeans? Yeah, I’m the only one who can rip them off of his body.”_

“Beautiful smile, Sehun, keep it up,” the photographer says and it makes Kai raise an eyebrow. 

Sehun is smiling? Holy shit. He can’t see Sehun because of their position, but he thought his friend would want to kill him because of what he is doing with Sehun’s jeans. A weird need crosses his mind. Kai feels the urge to put his whole hand inside Sehun’s jeans. Yes, he wants to do it. He won’t, but he wants to. 

Suddenly, Sehun turns his head to the left and whispers in his ear.

“Hello, Kai.”

Kai doesn’t find any words to answer (which is weird because he always has something to say), and the other boy looks at the camera again. Then, Sehun leans his body to the front, the movement making Kai hyperaware of the contact between Sehun’s ass and his crotch. The new position forced Kai to move his hand back to Sehun’s waist, but that’s okay, because he has always liked holding Sehun like that. 

If Kai is going to do this, he is going to do it well. He is going to make it sexy. So now that Sehun is leaning to the front, Kai bites his own lower lip and fucks the camera with his eyes. He isn’t playing around. Kai never plays around. He has Sehun on his lap and he wishes he could move his hips to make some friction. He wants to, but he won’t. The only thing he can do is fuck the camera and make the future viewers wish they were him. 

Because Kai is so lucky to have Sehun like this. 

 

They pose for approximately another 5 minutes and then Kyuha asks them to move the chair. Instead of looking to the front, the chair is now sideways. Kai sits again and Sehun stays standing, probably thinking about what to do next. It takes him a couple of seconds and decides to sit on Kai one more time, but now they’re face-to-face (well, almost, because Sehun is taller). This position makes Kai a little bit nervous, because it reminds him of other times they have been in this exact same position during private moments in the dorm or hotels. 

He can hear the camera, but his attention is on Sehun, who is also looking directly at him. Kai was right, the lights in the room look amazing on Sehun’s skin. His torso is illuminated by the neon pink but the color combines with the orange on his neck and face, and it makes the glitter stand out even more. Neither of them are “acting” right now. Sehun’s face is relaxed, neutral. Kai isn’t being intense or anything, he is just staring back. 

“Are you okay?” The photographer asks and that helps them to come back to earth. 

“Yeah, but…” Kai starts, “Can I tell him something?”

“Sure. I’ll go get something and I’ll be back.” 

The photographer leaves the camera there and then walks out of the room. Kai looks at Sehun again when he feels him stand up, but he grabs Sehun’s hand so he can’t go away. They stay quiet for what it feels like an eternity. 

“Sehun,” Kai waits until his friend looks at him again. “Sehun, you look beautiful.” 

“Thank you. I…” Sehun is about to continue talking, but Kai interrupts.

“I’m so happy to be here with you. You know that, right?” 

Kai kisses Sehun’s hand and looks at him so Sehun knows he’s not lying. Sehun smiles and comes closer again. Kai is a little lost now, Jongin is being himself. 

“You trust me. I know you do, Sehun.” 

“I do.” 

Kai wants to kiss Sehun’s hand again (he wants to kiss all of him), but Kyuha walks into the room. The good thing is that Sehun looks more relaxed now and that’s what Kai wanted to achieve. It feels amazing to hear that Sehun does trust him though. He knew it, but it’s good to be sure of it. Sehun sits on his lap again, ready to continue. 

“You can keep talking to each other if that helps you,” the photographer says. Kai notices the man brought his cell phone and earphones with him. “I’ll put these on and I won’t hear anything, but I apologize in advance if I shout some instructions from time to time.” 

“Are you sure?” Sehun asks. He looks amused. 

“Yeah, no problem. Whatever it helps you to feel comfortable.” 

The photographer smiles at them while he gets ready again. Kai can hear the music playing through the earphones before Kyuha puts them on. He is doing it for real. He won’t listen. Kai returns his attention to Sehun and pats his knee to make his friend look at him. Sehun raises an eyebrow, attentive to whatever Kai’s going to say. Now that he has his attention, Kai leans in and whispers in his ear. 

“Do you understand now why I didn’t want anybody else here with you?” he asks. His lips touch Sehun’s earlobe and the boy above him shudders slightly. The photographer is probably taking pictures by now. 

“Kai,” Sehun whispers his name, but he doesn’t add anything else. He looks at him and Sehun’s expression is soft, delicate. 

“I don’t even have to pretend, babe. I truly want you.” He whispers again. 

He’s being too honest, he’s playing with fire. Sehun closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Kai’s. He can feel Sehun’s breath hit his nose and mouth, and that makes Kai close his eyes too. It helps him to fill his mind with a new thought. He is where he needs to be. Sehun owns his mind and body. He can make Kai calm down and then turn him on in a span of seconds. It’s always been like that. For example, in this moment Sehun is slowing things down, forcing Kai to stop and breath (and it’ll probably create a beautiful, peaceful picture). However, seconds later he leans in and whispers.

“I missed being on top of you.”

Kai wants to laugh out loud, because this situation is fucking ridiculous. He thinks about it for a second, and then Kai hugs Sehun by the waist and stands up. Sehun puts his arms around Kai’s neck and laughs. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“It’s your turn to sit down. I’m tired.” That’s Kai’s excuse. 

He puts Sehun on the chair and his friend makes sure the crown is still on his head. 

“You could’ve just asked me to stand up, you know.” Sehun is blushing. It’s obvious even when he has glitter on his face. 

“Why? It was funnier this way. Don’t you want to have fun with me?” There he is, flirting again. He smirks and waits for an answer, but Sehun stays quiet. 

“Can I take this off?” Kai asks the photographer. He is talking about the blazer. 

“Sorry?” Kai laughs when the photographer has to take an earphone off in order to hear him. 

“Can I take the blazer off?” 

“Yeah, no problem. By the way, I was about to tell you that I would like to take some portraits of you, Kai, as I took Sehun’s in the first set.” 

“Okay, got it.” 

He takes the blazer off and hangs it on a chair. He walks back and stands in front of Sehun. Sehun is looking at him like saying, “What are you going to do next?” not challenging him, but with curiosity. Kai smirks and kneels on the floor. He won’t get over how beautiful Sehun looks. He’s sitting there, with his legs open, and flushed face. Kai rests his head on Sehun’s chest, puts his arms around Sehun’s abdomen, and the other boy sinks his fingers in his hair. Sehun grabs his hair tightly, and pulls a little bit. He likes the contrast between the softness he saw in Sehun’s face and the harshness of his fingers. Kai looks at the camera and smiles devilishly. 

He wants to make people jealous. 

When he thinks Kyuha already took several pictures of the pose, he looks up at Sehun. 

“Did you also miss me being on my knees?” He asks. 

Sehun looks shocked for a moment and that makes Kai smile. He looks at the photographer and makes a sign with his hand so the man takes off his earphones again. 

“How do you want to do the portraits?” 

The photographer leaves his phone on the floor with the music still playing. He comes closer and indicates Kai to sit on the floor between Sehun’s legs and rest the back of his head on Sehun’s thigh. Kai uses all his energy to make his expression convey passion, and finish the photoshoot on a good note. 

 

Five minutes later they’re walking into the room they used as a dressing room. The photographer told them to change their clothes, grab a snack and then come back downstairs so they could watch the photographs together. Jongin has one arm around Sehun’s waist and he really wants to stay like that forever.

“We shouldn’t make him wait, let’s hurry up.” Sehun says once they’re inside the room. Jongin looks at him and smiles. 

“You’re the one who takes like 3 years to get ready.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes as an answer. Jongin takes advantage of the fact that Sehun is still close to his body, and stands in front of him. He could kiss Sehun right now. They’re in private, no one would know. Jongin goes for it, he leans his face and closes his eyes, but he feels Sehun’s hands on his cheeks and that stops him. 

“Not now.” That’s all Sehun says. 

“Then, when?” He sounds so needy, but he doesn’t care. 

“Later.” 

 

That “later” wasn’t a “while we wait for the driver to pick us up,” or, “in the car,” neither a, “before opening the door of the dorm.” Jongin isn’t angry. He would never get angry at Sehun because of something like this. He just wishes he could get rid of the adrenaline that’s still making him want to touch Sehun. Yes, Jongin touched him during the photoshoot, but it’s wasn’t enough. 

The door opens and Minseok is standing there to welcome them home. All of the others should be there too, because they’ll leave tomorrow morning to the airport. 

“How was it?” Minseok asks with a grin on his face. The members knew about the photoshoot. They didn’t know about the concept, though. They just knew Jongin and Sehun would be busy today. 

“Great, hyung,” Sehun answers and throws himself to Minseok, probably because he wants to be hugged. “I looked very handsome.” 

“Of course you did,” Minseok laughs and hits Sehun playfully in the arm, but then accepts to hug him. 

Sehun continues walking now in Minseok’s arms, and starts to tell him about the glitter and the crown. Jongin smiles and walks next to them. When he notices both of them are walking to the living room, Jongin goes straight to his room. He takes a change of clothes and walks to the bathroom. The members are probably about to ask for something to eat for dinner and he’s hungry, but Jongin can’t wait any longer. He needs to be alone and clear his mind first. 

He makes sure to lock the door, takes off his clothes, and stands under the shower. Jongin hums happily when the hot water hit his chest. His skin was already warm, but it feels good to have something hotter touch him. He shouldn’t do it, it’s probably not okay, either way he closes his eyes and lets his brain project some of his memories from today. 

He sees Sehun looking down at him, with his pretty lips slightly open. Jongin moves his hand down until he’s touching himself. He grunts, and extends his other hand to place it on the wall in front of him. He’s moving his hand slowly, even though he was desperate a couple of minutes ago to get in the damn shower already. Sehun is, in his mind, sitting on his lap again, like in the shoot. The image of Sehun’s ass rubbing his crotch comes back and Jongin moans. 

“Fuck,” he mutters. Jongin closes his fist a little bit more to make more pressure around his dick. He stops moving his hand, but starts moving his hips instead. His lips on Sehun’s neck, that “I missed being on top of you,” a variety of memories help Jongin to start moaning again and again. He rests his forehead on the cold wall, looking for some external contact. What makes him come is the thought of Sehun under him on the bed. He still feels Sehun against his whole body. He moves his hips as fast as he wanted to move them when he actually had Sehun under him during the shoot, and finally, his body relaxes. 

Jongin moves his hand until he feels empty. He’s out of breath, so he stands under the water again to calm himself down. When everything stops spinning, Jongin open his eyes and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably finish this fic soon (in the next chapter), but I'm not sure yet :/
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be about the other exo members watching the photographs for the first time.


	4. Go get him pt. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sekai things happened this past weeks thoo, I'm still dead. A lot of inspiration!! 
> 
> I decided to split the ending in two chapters :) I need to say THANK YOU once again. I didn't expect this response, but I'm obviously really happy ♡ I already knew sekai/kaihun shippers are sweet as fuck, but I got the chance to experience it at first hand.
> 
> I hope you like the ending ♡ Thanks for reading!

Three weeks have passed. It’s now the new year, and Sehun feels like 2017 will bring him stability. After the photoshoot, Sehun has changed. He has started to seek Jongin’s attention inside the dorm again. Nothing too risky, they just hold hands, hug, and occasionally cuddle. He likes the fact that there’s no tension between them because that means Jongin was right. The photoshoot didn’t ruin them. They’re all right. 

He thinks about it while opening the fridge to take a snack. All of the other members are in the living room watching a movie, but Sehun was craving something sweet. He luckily finds a chocolate bar. He rips it open, takes a bite, puts both his elbows on the kitchen bar, and then hums happily. Sehun feels content and at ease. His eyes are closed because of the immense pleasure the chocolate brings him as it melts in his mouth. If he could marry a chocolate bar, he would do it. 

He starts to think about an ideal life where he eats chocolate all day, every day, but he suddenly feels two hands hold his hips from behind. Then, one of the hands lifts his shirt and touches his abdomen. Sehun sighs, a little bit annoyed. 

… Of course, someone had to cockblock his private moment. 

“Leave me alone hyung, I’m eating my chocolate.” 

He takes another bite just in case he has to finish the bar quickly. He doesn’t want to share it, not today. Baekhyun is always trying to take as much as he can get from Sehun (he isn’t talking just about food). 

“Hyung?” 

Sehun hears Jongin’s voice and opens his eyes. Then he hears Jongin chuckle. 

“Who did you think I was?” 

Sehun is blushing and he knows it because he feels his face hot. He doesn’t want to turn around, so he decides that it would be better if he answers the question without looking at Jongin. 

“Baekhyun hyung.” 

“Are you used to him lifting your shirt to touch you?” Jongin asks. Sehun imagines him raising an eyebrow. In his defense, Jongin sounds pissed. “I mean, he was the first person that came to your mind.” 

“Yeah, I’m used to it. Problem?” 

Jongin makes him turn around and Sehun doesn’t oppose. He wants to check if Jongin is actually jealous because for Sehun, even Jealous Jongin™ is cute. He isn’t an asshole. He has never acted like Sehun is his property, but it’s like his jealousy makes Jongin want Sehun even more. When he notices that someone else could have Sehun, Jongin fights for his attention as if he’s scared of losing him. His hands hold Sehun closer, his body is tensed, and he looks troubled. That’s cute in Sehun’s eyes. It’s cute because it shows that Jongin cares.

Jongin looks down and Sehun follows his gaze. The other boy is looking at the chocolate bar that Sehun is holding, and then looks at Sehun again. 

Jongin gulps. 

“It’s not a problem. It’s fucking annoying.” 

That answer makes Sehun melt just like the chocolate melted in his mouth. He also wants to fucking die. He is ready. He has been ready from the moment they kissed for the first time. Jongin affects him so much, but Sehun acts like he has his shit together. Right now, Sehun’s face is emotionless, but he is a mess inside. Jongin takes a step back and before walking away, he takes the chocolate bar with him. Sehun watches Jongin bite it. He still looks troubled. 

 

 

Hours later, Sehun can’t think about anything else. After the encounter with Jongin in the kitchen, he went back to the living room to watch the movie with the others, but he didn’t pay attention to it. During dinner they had a conversation about their schedule for next week and Sehun didn’t contribute much. Now he is in his bedroom and he’s not annoying Junmyeon. He’s in zombie mode. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Sehun asks, while he lays on the bed to stare at the ceiling. 

“I thought you would never ask,” Junmyeon closes the book he was reading, and looks at Sehun. “What’s wrong?” 

It’s 2 AM and they should be sleeping, but both of them seemed to have lost track of time. They’ll regret it tomorrow, Sehun will hate himself for losing hours of sleep, but in this moment he needs to talk to someone (that _someone_ is always Junmyeon). They have discussed about Sehun and Jongin’s “relationship” before, Junmyeon knows everything, and because of that Sehun doesn’t hesitate to go straight to the point. 

“I don’t want to miss him anymore,” he’s almost whispering. It’s not a problem because Junmyeon is next to him on the bed, but the low volume of his voice makes him feel weak. 

Junmyeon looks down to the bed sheets and stays quiet. Sehun looks at him intensely, waiting for him to talk. Commonly, Sehun doesn’t need to say much for Junmyeon to say exactly what he needs to hear. It’s like magic. 

“You’re too romantic for your own good,” Junmyeon looks at Sehun again, and smiles. “That’s what made you stop what you had with Jongin in the first place. That’s why you haven’t kissed anyone since then.” 

“So… being a romantic is a bad thing?” 

“No, of course not. That actually makes me feel like I don’t have to worry about people breaking your heart, because you protect it.” Junmyeon explains. “Being a romantic, it’s only bad when it makes you suffer. When it makes you stay away from people you love.” 

Sehun moves his eyes to look at the ceiling again. He needs a couple of seconds to clear his mind. 

Yes, Sehun is a romantic. He isn’t the type of person who has one night stands with strangers. He would never have a friend with benefits. He would never take things too far with someone he just met, because sex isn’t number one in his list of priorities. Of course he gets turned on, has fantasies, kinks, whatever, but he won’t have sex with a person unless he truly cares about them. I mean, masturbation exists for a reason, right? He can survive with that and wait for the right person to have sex with. 

The thing is that he already had sex with Jongin on different occasions, but these past months he has censored those memories. He acts like it never happened, because Sehun knows that if he was able to have sex with Jongin, it means he REALLY likes him. A lot. 

His whole body told him it was correct to have sex with him. Before that, Sehun felt like a weirdo for not being interested in sex like his friends and any other person his age. Once Jongin and Sehun kissed, everything went from lips and hands, to hips and trusts in a span of months. Sometimes it was hot and quick, other nights it was slow and peaceful, but it was always romantic. Jongin would always tell him how beautiful he was and how much he cared, even when they were in one of those hot and quick nights. 

“Do you think Jongin only wants sex?” Junmyeon breaks the silence again. “Do you think he doesn’t feel emotionally connected to you?” 

“No, no.” Sehun answers immediately. “He always treated me with respect. He never made me feel used, or something like that.” 

“Then why did you push him away? What was missing?” 

That last question shakes Sehun’s world. He licks his lips and considers running away so he doesn’t have to answer. 

What was missing? Sehun always felt complete while he has been intimate with Jongin, but he used to feel weird _after_ having sex. It wasn’t regret though. It felt like he had something heavy in his chest, like when you are hiding something you should be telling others. Sehun was hiding something, because he was scared of saying it out loud. He didn’t want to ruin things between them. 

“Honesty.” Sehun says. “We weren’t being honest. At least, I know I wasn’t.”

“Then be honest with Jongin. It would help you to move on,” Junmyeon puts one of his hands on Sehun’s shoulder. “And you’re the only one who knows if _moving on_ means allowing yourself to be happy with him or forgetting about everything.” 

“I don’t want to forget, hyung,” Sehun moves until he is hugging Junmyeon. He starts to whine like a baby and his friend laughs. 

“Well, the other option is to be happy. Go get him.” 

 

 

“I think you should just, go for it.” Yixing comments while he wipes his forehead with a towel. 

They have been dancing for 3 hours approximately. They don’t have a specific routine to practice, but they decided to dance together anyway (especially since they don’t have the opportunity to do it frequently because of Yixing’s schedule in China). Jongin likes to choreograph dance routines from time to time and Yixing is always eager to learn them as they both like sexy and complex moves. Yixing creates choreographies too, but today Jongin led. 

“I have done it a lot of times!” Jongin wants to rip off his face. He was so frustrated since yesterday when he found out Sehun is used to another person’s touch. He can’t help but feel jealous. 

He sits on the floor of the dance practice room and looks at Yixing. His friend is as tired as he is, but he is smiling. The only reason why they’re talking about this right now is because Sehun didn’t come to practice with them. Apparently he slept late, because when Yixing went to his room to ask if he wanted to come with them, Sehun was still in bed (even though it was 11 AM). 

Jongin has never talked about this with anyone. He is pretty sure Junmyeon knows about it, but they have never discussed it. He used these 3 hours to explain everything to Yixing, because he needs some encouraging words. It’s awful to deal with something like this alone, that’s the first Yixing said to him. Jongin agrees and wonders why he never shared his thoughts with his hyung before. 

“Really?” Yixing looks surprised. 

“Yeah, but… in private,” Jongin answers. “I don’t go around hitting on Sehun in front of everybody.” Jongin laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

“You kind of do,” Yixing chuckles, “but I thought it was teasing. Like, a joke. How did I never notice what was happening between you two?” 

Jongin shrugs. 

“No idea hyung, because I’m certain I was pretty obvious about it. I know I couldn’t hide my interest. Sehun was better at that.” He smiles, and for some reason the gesture feels bittersweet. “Also, we were really careful inside the dorm because Sehun treasures privacy.” 

Yixing sits down too, a couple of meters away. He looks puzzled, or curious. Jongin waits for his friend to talk, almost anticipating his words. 

“How is it like… to be with him?” He asks after a couple of seconds. 

The members may disagree on some things, but they all accept Sehun is fucking stunning. They have talked about it before with Sehun and without him being present. Jongin doesn’t blame Yixing for being curious. He would be too. 

“It’s… intense.” Jongin doesn’t know why that word was the first one that came to his mind, but it fits. “Addicting. He is hot and sweet at the same time.” Jongin hesitates, but continues. “He is really good with his mouth, if you know what I mean.” 

“SHUT UP!” Yixing throws his towel in his direction and Jongin laughs like crazy. 

“You asked!” 

“Just, shut up,” Yixing looks mortified. He probably regrets asking about something so private. “So, you are always the one who tries to initiate things.” 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to make Sehun think I’m forcing him to be with me again.” 

“I understand,” Yixing nods, “but you know how fast he finds solutions for things that are bothering him, and how fast he moves on. Maybe something between you two made him feel confused, and he decided to not deal with that situation anymore.” 

Jongin stays quiet after that. 

Yixing is right, Sehun finds solutions to his and everybody’s problems really quickly because he is realistic. If the members are nervous about something, Sehun makes them realize they shouldn’t worry about something that hasn’t happened yet. If they made a mistake onstage, Sehun tells them to not be so hard on themselves because of things they can’t change. And if Sehun feels that he isn’t doing the right thing, if he feels uncomfortable or unhappy, he won’t lose his time doing whatever is bothering him. 

So, this is his theory:

1\. During the first couple of months of 2016, something happened that made Sehun think differently about their relationship.  
2\. Sehun decided to distance himself from Jongin without actually “breaking up” with him (they were never official boyfriends, but still).  
3\. Sehun let things hanging, and Jongin didn’t understand that it was over.  
4\. Jongin continued trying and trying, without success, and that’s why he now feels like he is annoying Sehun. 

At the beginning Jongin thought he did something that pissed Sehun off, that being the reason why Sehun was distant. If you hurt his feelings, Sehun can act like he doesn’t know you for days straight. Unfortunately, those days turned to weeks and then to months. Jongin tried to act like nothing happened, and would seek for Sehun’s affection only to be rejected over and over again. He never got tired of trying though, the photoshoot being a clear example of that. 

He now thinks his biggest mistake was to ignore the issue. It’s like he assumed things would be okay from one day to another. But, what happened? He literally has no idea. They never fought. Everything was okay. What made Sehun feel unhappy? What was missing? 

“I always thought what we had was correct.” 

Jongin sighs.

“People always say overthinking is bad,” Yixing stands up and sits next to Jongin while he speaks, “but in my opinion, both of you need to overthink a little about this situation and then talk. That could help you to fix everything.”

Jongin nods and manages to smile. 

“Thanks hyung.”

 

 

It took Sehun a couple of weeks to make up his mind. His talk with Junmyeon helped a lot, but he still needed to find the courage to actually do something to fix this situation. He wanted to find the right moment to talk to Jongin, but they were busy the past weeks with schedules. It almost made Sehun lose his mind. He just wanted one or two hours to talk to him, but Jongin was so tired that Sehun couldn’t ask him to stay up at night to talk. 

But they’re in the dorm again, and Sehun can _feel it_. Today’s the day. 

Of course he didn’t expect things to go this way. 

“Sehunnie!” Sehun is in the kitchen right now, and Jongdae is calling his name from the living room. “SEHUN!”

“Yeah?” Sehun asks as soon as he is close to Jongdae. 

He is a little bit annoyed now, to be really honest, because Jongdae didn’t have to scream his name like that. The kitchen and the living room are literally next to each other. 

“A man just delivered this. It has a note for you,” Jongdae gives the rectangular shaped box to Sehun, but stays close to watch what it is. 

“Thank you for collaborating with us. Happy face. This is the final result, I hope you and Kai love it. Exclamation point, exclamation point. It will be officially out in March, so please keep this a secret from your fans. Heart” Sehun reads. He puts the note aside and opens the box.

He already knew what to expect: a magazine. He wasn’t prepared to discover which photo they decided to use as the cover though. There he is, sitting on Kai’s lap, chest to chest. Sehun looking straight into the camera and Kai is hiding his face in Sehun’s neck. The neon lights, the crown and the glitter. Sehun remembers that moment perfectly even though it’s been two months since the photoshoot. 

_I don’t even have to pretend, babe. I truly want you._

Jongin said it right after that picture was taken. 

“WOAH, SEHUN!” Jongdae sounds excited. His voice makes Sehun come back to earth. “YOU LOOK SO GOOD!” 

“Um, he always looks good?” Baekhyun enters the room. Sehun wants to disappear. 

“No, you don’t understand. Look at this.” 

Jongdae takes the magazine and shows it to Baekhyun. Baek opens his mouth but doesn’t say shit, and Sehun thinks this is way too much. They’re clearly overreacting. I mean, he knows he looked good that day, but this is a little bit embarrassing. 

“What the FUCK?” Baekhyun asks and grabs the magazine to look at the cover closely. 

“Be careful hyung, they just send it to me as a gift!” Sehun just wants the magazine back in his hands. 

“Sehunnie you look so damn beautiful, I can’t BELIEVE,” it’s like Baek didn’t hear him. “Junmyeon hyung! JUNMYEON HYUNG!” 

Before Sehun can react, Baekhyun walks out of the room with the magazine. Jongdae is almost running behind Baekhyun and Sehun immediately follows them. Why can’t they be normal? Sehun doesn’t understand. 

They find Junmyeon in his and Sehun’s room. Jongin and Chanyeol are also there. It looks like they have been watching youtube videos or a movie, because they’re snuggled together in front of a laptop. 

“Why are you screaming?” Junmyeon asks with clear annoyance in his voice. 

“You have to see this,” Baekhyun gives him the magazine. He is smiling so much and Sehun rolls his eyes when he notices it. “Look at your baby boy.” 

“Is that the magazine?” Jongin gets closer to Junmyeon and looks at the cover. Then, he moves his attention to Sehun and smiles. 

“Okay, first of all, don’t say Sehun is my baby boy,” Junmyeon is talking to Baek, who is now laughing. “And second, Sehun you look great! You too Jongin!” 

“I legit screamed Sehun’s name when I watched it,” Jongdae admits. 

“Yeah, we all heard you scream,” Chanyeol laughs, “but I don’t blame you.”

“You’re freaking out with this picture, but you haven’t even looked at the others.” It’s now time for Sehun to speak. 

If he can’t do something to stop this situation, he will play along.


	5. Go get him pt. two

Jongin takes the magazine and flips the pages. Junmyeon, Jongin and Chanyeol are sitting on the bed while Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongdae get closer to also look at the magazine. Sehun feels a little bit nervous because he doesn’t know which photos made the cut.

“Holy shit, Sehun,” Chanyeol says as soon as they get to the correct spread, “you look so… innocent.” 

The left-hand page is devoted to the title of the shoot, the name of the photographer and information of that kind. The fact that they named the photoshoot, _Everything beautiful is far away…_ , makes him look at Jongin for a couple of seconds. 

The first photograph is on the right-hand page, and it’s a portrait of Sehun that it was taken during the first set. He is smiling in the picture, his hair looks messy, and the peacefulness of his expression makes him look younger. The fact that the entire page is Sehun’s face makes him feel strangely proud of himself. 

“Thanks hyung,” he is now smiling, “that was what I was trying to achieve.” 

Jongin flips the page and they look at other two pictures from the first set, (one in which Jongin is hugging him from behind on the bed). Sehun feels something warm in his chest when he looks at the way Jongin is staring at him in the picture. They truly look like they’re in love with each other. Junmyeon looks at him for a second and smirks. Sehun tries not to laugh. No one says much this time, but that changes when Jongin flips the page again. On the left-hand page they put a series of photos of the pillow fight they had at the beginning of the photoshoot. 

“I had no idea he was taking pictures in that mome-” Jongin is talking, but he is interrupted.

“WAIT!” Baek points to the picture on the right-hand page. “WHAT IS THIS?”

“Oh,” Sehun doesn’t sound affected at all. “That’s me laying on a bed with Jongin on top of me.”

“The others need to see this.” Chanyeol says as he stands up from the bed. 

“No, they don’t?” Jongin has a half smile on his face, but Sehun can perceive he’s starting to get annoyed. 

“Yes, they do,” Jongdae retorts. 

“Are you all so thirsty to see Sehun’s fucked up face or what?” Chanyeol is already gone, but Jongin still replied.

“Please don’t say that,” Junmyeon implores. “I can’t look at this.” 

Junmyeon flips the page one more time, and once he sees the next photograph on the left-hand page, he looks directly at Sehun like saying, _“are you fucking kidding me?”_ Sehun can’t help it, he starts laughing his ass off because Junmyeon’s expression is the funniest thing ever. He looks like an annoyed mom. 

Kai is in the picture this time, holding the front of Sehun’s jeans. Sehun enjoyed showing his body in the second set, because he’s proud of it, but he isn’t looking at himself in this moment. Kai demands all his attention because he looks so hot and captivating. Especially in the picture on the right-hand page, in which Sehun decided to lean his body to the front and Kai is holding him. 

“I can’t believe this is real,” Baekhyun speaks again. Apparently he was in a trance or something. 

“What’s going on?” Minseok enters the room with Yixing, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol behind him. Sehun raises an eyebrow when he notices Kyungsoo is wearing an apron. 

Jongdae points to the magazine that’s still in Junmyeon hands. Minseok gasps, but the others just stare at the photographs. 

“Sehun, you look like a prince,” Kyungsoo always so damn sweet. Sehun smiles at the compliment. 

“I’m in the picture too.” Jongin says and Junmyeon laughs softly. 

“Yes, we know, but we’re used to see you being seductive and shit,” Chanyeol replies. 

“Are you angry because they’re not looking at you? Really?” Sehun asks, because he is curious but also because he’s a little shit.

“No, this photoshoot was yours,” Jongin looks serious, “what I don’t like is the way they’re looking at you.” 

Yixing clears his throat and Jongin looks at his direction. Sehun doesn’t think about that exchange of looks because he’s busy trying not to smile. 

The next couple of pictures are probably the last ones. Now Kai and Sehun are face to face in the picture, both with their eyes shut and really close to each other. Even though they saw photographs in which Kai almost put his hand in his jeans, Sehun thinks this picture is the most intimate, and therefore, his favorite. In the other picture, Kai is kneeling down and hugging Sehun with his face resting on Sehun’s chest. 

“This one looks like a painting, it’s beautiful,” Yixing points to the picture in which they’re face to face. 

“You guys look amazing, I’m proud of you,” Minseok adds. 

Finally, they flip the page again and the set of pictures finishes with Kai’s portrait. It takes Sehun by surprise because the photographer didn’t show them this photo the day of the session. He showed some of the photos, but it seems like he kept the best ones as a surprise. Sehun feels his mouth get dry, because Kai’s eyes always affects him. 

On the right-hand page, it reads, _but I finally got you_. It confuses Sehun for a moment, but then he remembers the first part of the sentence: Everything beautiful is far away… but I finally got you. 

“I’m so jealous, Jongin,” Baekhyun says with a pout.

“Actually, the editor of the magazine wanted you or Chanyeol hyung for this,” Jongin comments without an expression on his face.

“WHAT?” Chanyeol scream makes Kyungsoo jump. “THEY WANTED ME?” 

“Calm down, you were the second option. Baekhyun hyung was the first one though,” Sehun thinks Jongin should shut up. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Baekhyun isn’t surprised like Chanyeol. He looks scandalized. 

“I stole your job,” Jongin shrugs. 

All of them laugh, except for the very famous chanbaek. Jongdae grabs the magazine and starts to flip the pages back to the photographs. 

“It was a smart decision. I mean, look at this.” Jongdae shows the photo in which Kai is grabbing the front of Sehun’s jeans, “Do you think you could’ve done it better than Jongin, Baek?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun says with confidence. “Sehun, come here.” 

Baekhyun grabs one of the two chairs that are in front of a desk, and places it right in front of the bed. Sehun thinks of leaving the room, but something makes him walk straight to Baekhyun. Chanyeol also laughs at this point, and for some reason that relaxes him. Sehun sits on Baek’s lap and tries not to laugh. This is ridiculous, but also really funny. 

Yixing starts to help Baekhyun to do the exact pose Kai did. Sehun lifts the t-shirt he is wearing so Baek can grab his jeans, and then tries to calm as innocent as in the photograph. No one says anything for a moment, but suddenly, all of the members that are in front of them react to something. 

“Oh please, no,” Kyungsoo looks like he is dying of second-hand embarrassment. “Baekhyun stop doing that with your face.” 

“Move, it’s my turn,” Minseok grabs Sehun’s hand and makes him stand up. Then, he waits for Baek to move too. 

“So, you’re taking turns now?” Jongin asks. 

“You weren’t not even considered for the photoshoot, hyung,” Baek is smiling, and stands up to leave space for Minseok. 

“I know, but I would’ve been good in it too.” After Baekhyun’s fail, it’s obvious they’re all having a laugh now. Sehun sits on the chair, because Minseok told him to, and waits for something weird to happen. 

The oldest starts to dance, moving his hips to the inexistent sexy music, and getting closer and closer to Sehun. Sehun knew Minseok would do something like this. He starts to giggle as he pushes Minseok away from him. 

“Stop it hyung! I’m going to die!”

“Why? Because his sexiness is too much for you to handle?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Definitely.” 

Minseok laughs at Sehun’s answer as he walks away. 

“Come on Jongin, show us your charms,” Chanyeol pushes Jongin out of the bed. “I’m pretty sure Sehun didn’t laugh at you on set.” 

Jongin rolls his eyes, but walks to Sehun with a smile on his face. 

“Which one?” 

“The one that looks like a painting,” Yixing asks Jongdae to show them the picture he is referring to. 

Sehun can hear them laugh as he sits on Jongin’s lap, face-to-face. Sehun is sure they’re all asking them to do this, because they believe that posing like this isn’t easy for two people who are best friends. They’re right. Sehun can’t imagine Kyungsoo doing a similar photoshoot with Junmyeon, or himself doing it with Yixing. It wouldn’t work. Fortunately, Jongin and Sehun were something more than just best friends, and being on top of him feels right. It feels so right. 

The others are probably waiting for them to laugh, or act awkward, but Jongin is looking directly at him with a calm expression on his face. Sehun is staring back and suddenly, it hits him. This is the moment he was waiting for. He leans to the front to capture Jongin’s lips with his in a soft movement. Jongin didn’t react to the kiss for a couple of seconds, but then he starts to kiss him back. 

“OH SHIT,” Chanyeol screams at the top of his lungs. 

“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH,” Baek’s voice also resonates in the room, and Sehun feels Jongin smile against his lips. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” Jongdae asks. 

Sehun uses his tongue to kiss Jongin profoundly, in case Jongdae needs more clues to understand what the fuck is going on. He feels Jongin’s hand on his butt, and that makes the other guys in the room freak out even more. 

“Ah... let’s give them… some privacy,” Sehun can hear Junmyeon’s voice. He sounds embarrassed. 

There’s chaos surrounding them, a lot of voices and movement. It also sounds like some of the members were dragged out of the room as if they wanted to continue staring. Then, silence. Sehun interrupts the kiss to look at Jongin again. 

“What was that?” Jongin asks with a big smile on his face. His lips are shining, just as his eyes. 

“We need to talk,” Sehun’s voice is calm, even though he feels nervous. One of his hands is placed on Jongin’s neck and he can’t stop moving his fingers up and down, feeling his skin. “Can we talk?”

“Y-yes,” Jongin clears his throat. “Yes, of course.” 

Sehun nods and stands up. He walks to the door and locks it. Some of the members are really bad when it comes to privacy, and Sehun doesn’t want to risk it. Jongin is also standing up now. He grabs Sehun’s hand as soon as the latter comes back. 

They stay quiet for a moment until Sehun finds the courage to speak. 

 

“I’m sorry for being so… secretive,” is that the correct word to describe his behavior these past months? Sehun doesn’t know. “For being distant.”

“What happened?” The question comes so quickly that Sehun is sure Jongin was dying to say those words. 

“It isn’t something easy to explain,” Sehun is extremely nervous. He even feels his hands shake a little. 

“Can I do something to help you?” Jongin is concerned, and Sehun doesn’t like to see him like this. 

Thinking about Jongin’s question, Sehun realizes that, yes, there’s something Jongin can do to help him. 

Sehun lifts his hand that Jongin isn’t holding, and places it in Jongin’s cheek. Then, he leans to kiss him again, this time leaving any softness aside. Their lips clash with force because that’s the way Sehun wants it. It doesn’t take long until Jongin is holding his hips with both hands, making sure Sehun’s t-shirt is a little bit lifted. 

“Sehun, what’s wrong?” Jongin whispers through the kiss, “Talk to me.” 

All those months he avoided Jongin’s touch because he thought the distance would help him to understand his feelings, but Sehun needed the opposite. What he needed was to be with him, and let Jongin’s touch clear his mind. Instead of running away, Sehun should’ve stayed. 

“I came to the conclusion that your body and mine are meant to be together,” Sehun answers, finally allowing himself to be honest. “I love it when we’re in sync, and when you aren’t moving, but I move against you.” 

“Baby,” Jongin’s voice sounds so freaking husky, so hot, and Sehun shudders. 

This is new for both of them. Sehun isn’t verbal in this type of situations. He leaves the talking to Jongin, but this time he truly needs to talk. In some way, he wants to make Jongin feel right, make him enjoy the moment, and change things a bit. Sehun has been standing really close to Jongin, and he has been feeling the desire grow in his jeans. So, he starts by unbuttoning them to make some space for his hand. 

“Can I touch you?” Sehun thinks he already knows the answer, but it’s never bad to actually ask. 

“Please.” 

Their lips are close, but they’re not kissing. Sehun can feel their warm breaths collide with every word. 

Sehun starts to jerk Jongin off with firm, but slow tugs. They’re still standing up in front of the bed, with the chair next to them completely forgotten. Jongin puts his arms around Sehun’s neck and finally starts a new kiss. Their tongues touch each other over and over again, which makes Sehun moan. Fuck, he missed this so much. 

Jongin’s tongue wins the battle, and Sehun understand the silent request. He stops moving his tongue, and Jongin starts moving his in and out of Sehun’s mouth. The movement of his tongue is synchronized with Sehun’s hand, and that thought makes Sehun moan again. 

Sehun interrupts the kiss one more time, now to get down on his knees. When he looks up, he notices Jongin’s lips are swollen and half-opened. Sehun licks from the base to the tip of Jongin’s dick, and enjoys every single sound the other emits. 

“You’re so hot,” Jongin says and holds the back of Sehun’s head with one of his hands. 

Sehun doesn’t answer, he just sinks Jongin’s dick in his mouth as much as he can. It’s not the first time he does it, but it’s been a while since he did it for the last time. Because of that, Sehun struggles a little. He still managed to make Jongin moan obscenely, though. He pulls out when he feels like he can’t breathe anymore, but continues moving his hand up and down Jongin’s length. 

“You can move if you want to. I love to feel you hit my throat.” 

Sehun has never said that before, but he made the personal promise to be more honest with Jongin. So, here he is, spilling out his dark thoughts that Jongin seems to enjoy a lot. 

“I won’t last long if you keep talking like that,” Jongin warns with a half-smile. 

Sehun smirks before filling his mouth one more time, and he instantly feels Jongin hold his hair tightly. Sehun stays still for a couple of seconds, and then he starts moving his head again. Sehun is so fucking hard at this point, but he tries to focus his attention in Jongin. The only thing he does to feel some kind of gratification is unbutton his own jeans. Suddenly, he feels Jongin moves his hips against his mouth. A low grunt isn’t able to leave Sehun’s mouth, but it resonates in Jongin. 

“Fuck,” Jongin looks completely lost in the moment. “I. Missed. Your. Pretty. Mouth,” he thrusts in slow movements, but they’re deep and calculated. Jongin is in control now, and each thrust feels like a statement. 

Then he steps back, leaving Sehun feeling incredibly empty. Jongin comes shortly after, staining Sehun’s t-shirt in the process. Sehun stands up as fast as he can to hold Jongin by the waist. Jongin looks completely fucked, gone. 

“Sit on the bed, come on,” Sehun guides Jongin to the bed, just in case. “And take off your clothes for me, yeah?”

“You’re going to kill me,” Jongin runs a hand through his hair. He looks out of breath, and the smirk on his face helps him to look even more gorgeous. 

Sehun shrugs.

“I still have things to tell you.” 

Sehun takes off his t-shirt and his jeans too. Then, he walks to one of the few pieces of furniture in the room and takes some things from one of the drawers. When he crawls up the bed, Jongin isn’t smirking anymore, he’s smiling. The fact that Jongin looks _happy_ warms Sehun’s heart. He couldn’t ask for more. Jongin’s smile is one of the reasons why Sehun wants to be next to him. He adores seeing him like this. But strangely, it’s also the reason why he started to feel scared in the first place. This smile makes Sehun want to scream his true feelings. 

What Sehun took from the drawer was a condom and a bottle of lube. He leaves the condom near Jongin, but keeps the bottle in his hand. 

“Should I be concerned because you took that from Junmyeon’s drawer?” Jongin asks. 

“I don’t fuck him, if that’s what you’re implying,” he can’t believe Jongin’s jealousy sometimes. I mean, Junmyeon? Really? “He jokingly said they were for me, in case I wanted to come back to you, so.” 

He pushes Jongin until he’s resting on the bed. When he sits on Jongin’s thigh, leaving one of his knees in between Jongin’s legs, Jongin already has his arm around his waist. Jongin is completely naked, but Sehun still has his underwear on. That’s okay though, he knows Jongin won’t let that last long. 

“He knows about us, then,” Jongin is still smiling.

“Well, now all of them know.” Sehun smiles back. He opens the bottle of lube and puts some of it in his fingers to warm it up. 

“I hadn’t done it in a long time,” Jongin confesses. He doesn’t look nervous. Actually, Sehun feels Jongin’s body really relaxed under him. 

“Oh, sorry. I should’ve asked if you wanted to do it,” Sehun is about to clean to lube off his fingers in his underwear, but Jongin stops him. 

“I haven’t done it because I prefer your fingers. Please, do it.” His cheeks are tinted a shade of pink. “I still want to fuck you, though.” 

Sehun laughs, and rests his body on Jongin’s. With one of his forearms resting next to Jongin’s head, Sehun starts to kiss him one more time. The softness comes back. Sehun kisses Jongin with all the love he has in his body. At the same time, he moves his hand to Jongin’s ass, looking for his entrance. Sehun massages his hole in circular movements for what it feels like a minute, and then he slides his first finger in, slowly. The warmness around his finger makes his own dick twitch. 

Now that Sehun knows Jongin wants to fuck him (and not the other way around), his goal is to get him hard again. Jongin starts to whimper faster than Sehun thought, so he moves his finger faster, but he pays attention to any sign of discomfort. Their lips are still connected, and they’re a mess of saliva and moans. 

Jongin is always in control of his body, except when Sehun is inside of him. It’s really beautiful seeing Jongin lose control of his movements and reactions. To see more of it, Sehun searches for Jongin’s prostate. He finds it a couple of seconds later when he pushes his finger deeper. Jongin arches his body in response to the touch, and then collapses back in the bed. 

 

 

Jongin takes Sehun’s boxers with one hand and pulls them down to expose his butt cheeks. They are both sweating and swearing. Sehun’s skin is glowing above him. He has two fingers inside of Jongin now, and he can’t help but move his hips to make some friction now that Sehun’s hitting his prostate constantly. His dick is painfully hard again, but he is very aware of the fact that Sehun hasn’t come in all this time. His hand is grabbing one of Sehun’s butt cheeks pretty hard, possessively. 

“I love it when you hold me tight,” Sehun whispers, “because it shows how much you love my body.” 

Jongin shakes his head in disagreement, and tries to clear his numb mind to answer with cohesive words. 

“I d-don’t just love your body,” Jongin replies, “I love _you_. All of you.” 

Suddenly, Sehun stops moving his fingers, and Jongin takes advantage of that to reposition himself. First, he helps Sehun to take off his underwear. Then, he sits on the bed with Sehun on his tights. Finally, he takes the lube and coats his fingers. Sehun is looking at him intensely. 

“And no, I don’t mean I love you like any person loves his friend,” Jongin stares back. He needs to be clear once and for all. 

The once talkative Sehun is now silent. Fortunately, he is smiling, so Jongin knows everything is okay. He puts his hand on Sehun’s lower back and slides it down until he finds his entrance. He starts by massaging Sehun’s hole, pushes just the tip of his finger, and goes back to massaging. He does this until Sehun starts to move above him, showing how impatient he is. 

“Put two,” Sehun whines above him. “Or three.”

“Calm down baby,” Jongin smirks, and adds a second finger to his teasing game. He won’t put a third one in, at least not right now. He won’t risk it.

“Fuck,” Sehun is moving his body up and down to find Jongin’s fingers, and his precum is starting to leak. 

“I need to be honest with you, Sehun,” Jongin moves his fingers in and out, searching. “The day of the photoshoot, when we came back, I came so fucking hard just by thinking about your body moving against mine.” 

“Please, Jongin,” Sehun looks like he won’t last long, but Jongin puts one more finger in anyway. 

“The other day, in the kitchen, I wanted to kiss you to taste the chocolate in your mouth. I wanted to taste your sweetness combined with it.” 

“I love you,” Sehun whispers. 

Jongin knows he means it, because Sehun’s eyes are watery. When Sehun shares his dreams, fears or true feelings with Jongin, he always cries. They have never said those words to each other in this context, and he now understands that this is what was missing. He should’ve known, because both of them are emotional people. He takes out his fingers and makes Sehun lay on the bed. He takes the condom to put it on, and looks at Sehun. 

The latter looks so blissed out, and Jongin loves seeing him like this. 

After he applied lube to the condom, he moves his hand up and down his own erection. Jongin waits for Sehun to calm down a little. Then, he aligns himself to Sehun’s entrance, and slides in. He does it slowly, to check if everything’s okay. They both moan in unison, Sehun’s being a little louder than him. He loves Sehun’s moans. He sounds hot and needy at the same time. 

“I could come just by listening to you, fuck,” Jongin slides out and in again. Sehun seems to be enjoying it, so he decides to stop restraining himself. 

He puts both of his hands on Sehun’s waist and starts slamming fast. The strong movements make Sehun’s body move up and down above the bed without mercy. Jongin is in control of the speed, and he’s consistent. He’s good at it. Quick, deep thrusts to make Sehun’s world collapse. To make him cry Jongin’s name, but also to make him feel loved. 

This may sound too much, but Jongin loves to see his dick get lost inside Sehun’s entrance. He loves the connection between their bodies, because he knows it’s more than just physical. Sehun’s a mess under him, and he is a mess too, but they’re in this together. The intensity of the moment makes him realize that he needs to make this boy his, but not just in bed. 

Jongin moves his hips slightly to the left and when he thrusts in, he gets what he wants.

“Jongin, there” Sehun cries out, “fuck. I’m close.” 

“Come, baby,” Jongin answers. His sweat tries to get into his eyes, so he quickly sweeps his forehead with one of his hands. “But let me hear you.” 

He says it because Sehun is covering his mouth with his hand. After his petition, he takes one of Sehun’s legs to place it on his own shoulder. This next position makes Sehun convulse in pleasure, and Jongin smirks. He moves his hips to hit Sehun’s prostate over and over again. 

“Come on,” Jongin takes Sehun’s dick in his hand and closes his fist to make some pressure on the tip, “come on, love.” 

Seconds later Sehun comes all over his chest, and for Jongin’s pleasure, Sehun moan is long and hot. The sound makes Jongin come too. Because he never stopped thrusting, Jongin feels the exhaustion the moment he stops moving his hips. He somehow manages to slide out of Sehun and tide the condom. 

“I’m so tired and gross,” Sehun whispers. 

After putting the condom somewhere on the floor, Jongin looks at Sehun. The sight is breathtaking. He has said it millions of times, Sehun is so beautiful. It’s not just his body, of course. He is an amazing person and friend. He is kind and romantic. He is an idiot and a smart-ass at the same time. And he is laying in front of Jongin with sweat and cum all over him, and he is just so beautiful. 

“Please don’t leave me again,” Jongin voice cracks, and that’s when he realizes he could cry. “I’ll tell you I love you every day. I swear.”

Sehun sits on the bed, and smiles at him. Jongin stays still, kneeling on the bed, while Sehun gets closer to him. 

“I won’t leave, I need you,” Sehun says, and puts his arms around Jongin’s neck. “I’m so in love with you.” 

Jongin tilts his head to the side and smirks. 

“Really?” He raises his eyebrow, “You love me? You can’t stop thinking about me? You want to be my boyfriend?” 

“Shut up,” Sehun giggles and hides his face in Jongin’s neck. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asks again, this time without the teasing tone in his voice. 

Sehun looks at him again, and after licking his lips, he finally answers. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will forever be my baby y.y thank you so much for your kudos and comments ♡ 
> 
> I'll leave here my twitter (@vvenusfly) in case someone wants to contact me or ask for my tumblr (tumblr is what I use 24/7). I would love to fangirl with someone else about sekai tbh 
> 
> Thank you for your support! I love you ♡


End file.
